Dread the Evil Genie (character)
Dread the Evil Genie is a minor antagonist from the Disney Junior series Jake and the Never Land Pirates.He is a wicked genie who drains other genies of all their magic power so that he can boost his own.He is voiced by David Tennant. Backgrounds Personality Dread is an evil, power-hungry genie. He is the devour of countless other genies magic, and quite feared by other genies as revealed by Pip the Pirate Genie. He is quite open and accepting about his own cruelty and he prides himself on his ruthlessness. Powers and Abilities Because Dread consumes the magic from other genies, he possessed unimaginable magical power, dwarfing even that of Pip the Pirate Genie. He displays the power to detect other genies by their magical and absorbing there magic by using his magic bottle.Dread only known weakness is being with out his magic bottle his power begins to fade leaving him weak. Role in the series Dread makes his first appearance in the episode of the same name,While Jake and his crew walking through Shipwreck Beach, Dread reveals him self to the young pirate at first glance he believed them to be genies as he could sense the magic of another genie somewhere on the island.Jake and his friend inform the new visitor they our not genies but do know one by the name of Pip.Dread use this to his advantage claiming he a dear old friend of Pip who has been searching all over Never Land for him.Jake and his crew soon summon Pip to be reunite the two. Pip soon explains that Dread isn't a friend but a power hungry fiend that consumes other genies magic leaving nothing left. Suddenly,Dread attempt to drain Pip of his magical powers, but thanks to Jake and his crew they manage to escape with Dread in pursuit. Dread later resurfaces during Captain Hook and his crew treasure hunt much to the surprise of Hook and his bumbling crew, who overhear Dread claim he give a king's ransom to get his hands on Pip's power, Captain Hook soon reveals himself to Dread offering to join forces, Hook will capture Jake and his puny pirates allowing Dread the chance to absorb Pip's magic if he rewards the greedy captain with riches.Dread hate to admit it but he agreed to Hook's terms.Jake and his crew briefly hide within Stinkpot Swamp in order to evade Dread's detection. After Hook successfully confines Jake and his crew within a net Hook demand the Dread keep his word about the treasure which Dread reluctantly rewards Hook with a island of treasure, allowing Dread the chance to drain Pip of his powers, he then boasted about his new powers and abilities he'll possess when he finish with Pip. Using his last bit of magic Pip attempts to fly away but in the process he summons a large swarm of flies that swarm over Dread.Seeing his chance Pip attempt to retrieve the bottle both genies battle over but Pip soon gets the upper hand and gain his magic back as forces Dread back into his bottled.Pip then flung the bottle to the Never Land Desert hoping no one will ever see Dread again.Unknown to the hero's Dread swears he will be free once more as his bottle begins to crack as he released ominous cackle. Episode Appearances * "Dread the Evil Genie" (first appearance) Gallery Jake&Crew-Dread the Evil Genie.jpg Dread-Dread the evil genie01.png Dread-Dread the evil genie02.png Dread-Dread the evil genie03.png Dread-Dread the evil genie04.png Dread-Dread the evil genie05.png Dread-Dread the evil genie06.png Dread-Dread the evil genie07.png Dread-Dread the evil genie08.png Dread-Dread the evil genie09.png Dread-Dread the evil genie10.png Dread-Dread the evil genie11.png Dread-Dread the evil genie13.jpg Dread-Dread the evil genie14.jpg Dread-Dread the evil genie15.jpg Dread-Dread the evil genie16.jpg Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:Flying Characters Category:Villains Category:Adults Category:Singing Characters